The rejection of transplanted tissue and autoimmune diseases are pathological conditions that involve an immunorejection of a foreign biomolecule because of its antigenic nature. Many drugs and clinical processes are involved in suppressing or treating immunorejection. Vaccines take advantage of this process by stimulating an immune response to antigens on pathogenic biomolecules to build up the immune system response against proteins or other biomolecules that carry the antigen.